


What Friends Are For

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha finds Bruce after a pretty nasty "code green".From the prompt: A fic in where nat takes care of bruce after a depression attack or a hulk transformation?





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :) I really love this one.

Bruce opened his eyes only to close them immediately against the harsh sunlight shining down on him. Slowly he reopened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright light, and took in his surroundings. He was sprawled out in a clearing in the middle of what appeared to be a jungle. He had no idea how he ended up there, but he guessed it had something to do with the Other Guy. Every part of his body ached like he’d never felt before, his head was pounding, and his vision was blurred.   
  
The sound of footsteps headed in his direction, and fast. He didn’t know if it was one of his teammates or someone after him, but in either case he couldn’t move to get away.   
  
“I found him.” He heard a voice from the edge of the clearing. Never had he been more relieved to hear Natasha’s voice. Seconds later she was at his side, shining a light in his eyes, and checking his pulse. He could see the worry in her wide eyes. He reached up to squeeze her hand reassuringly.   
  
“What happened?” Bruce asked, groaning as he tried to sit up.   
  
“Don’t move,” Natasha told him, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down. “You don’t remember?”   
  
Bruce shook his head so Natasha began to explain.   
  
“Thor called the Code Green and everything was okay at first. The Hulk was doing his thing, but when everything was over with he didn’t want to calm down. He refused the lullaby and ran off into the jungle. There’s no one around for miles so we just let him go and hoped he’d calm himself down. We waited, but after an hour he didn’t look any closer to calming down. Clint tranqed him, but he ran off before the drug could take affect. We’ve been looking for you ever since and here you are. How do you feel?”   
  
“Like I’ve been hit by a truck,” he told her with a pained chuckle.   
  
“Let’s get you back to the jet,” she said, brushing some dirt off his cheek.   
  
She helped him into a sitting position before throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling him to his feet. She swayed a little under the extra weight, but quickly adjusted, and slowly started the trek back to the quinjet. The walk was silent save for a winces from Bruce.   
  
When they made it to the jet the Tony already had the stretcher ready for them. When Bruce saw it he shook his head and looked over at Natasha.   
  
“That’s not really necessary. I’m fine, really.”   
  
“Don’t even start,” Natasha said leading Bruce right over to the stretcher. “You were hit with one of the most powerful tranqs on the planet and I found you passed out in the jungle. Sit.” She demanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.   
  
Tony snickered from the cockpit as Bruce lowered himself onto the stretcher, but surprisingly didn’t comment.   
  
Bruce was given the once over. His vitals were stable and he was entirely coherent, the only problem was that her would be sore for a few days. Natasha stood by his side the entire time biting her thumb nail. He saw the relief flood her face when it was determined he would be fine. It brought a small smile to his face.   
  
He reached out to take her hand when his examination was over and gave it another reassuring squeeze.   
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, meeting her eyes.   
  
“For what?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.   
  
“This.”   
  
It took Natasha a moment to understand what he meant. When she did she gave a small smile and brushed the hair away from his forehead.   
  
“That’s what friends are for,” she said, but they both felt something more was there. 


End file.
